Raised toilet seats which are superimposed upon conventional toilets are an indispensable aid for invalids and others who experience difficulty in sitting on and raising from a conventional toilet seat. The raised superimposed toilet seat is disposed directly on the bowl of the conventional toilet and affords complete comfort to the user as is desired. Toilet seats of the type contemplated are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. D237,887 and D242,457 issued to Kurt Landsberger on Dec. 2, 1975 and Nov. 23, 1976, respectively.
Prior to the present invention these seats have been used with conventional toilets as aforenoted without any clamping device to securely mount the seats to the conventional toilets. While this arrangement is sufficient in many situations, it is often required, to accommodate the capabilities of the user, to clamp the raised superimposed seat to the conventional toilet to secure the seat thereto and to otherwise provide a degree of stability to the seat when it is being used. The present invention accommodates this requirement in a simple yet satisfactory manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a raised toilet seat of the type which is superimposed upon a conventional toilet in combination with a clamp for securing the raised superimposed toilet seat to the conventional toilet.